


Felix

by orphan_account



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Benvolio feels like the only mature one of his friends. He isn't wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felix

Mercutio was on top of the fridge.

This wouldn't be the most unusual thing Benvolio had seen all day. It certainly wouldn't be the strangest thing he'd ever seen from Mercutio, even in spite of the fact that this was his house and _his_ fridge that _his_ friend was currently perched on. However, seeing Romeo up there too- his dramatic cousin who, while overly-emotional, usually was able to be pretty sensible when he needed to be- came as a bit of a surprise. Needless to say Benvolio was automatically intrigued, especially when his taking one step into the kitchen was met with loud screaming.

"No Benvolio! Run! Save yourself!"

"Save myself from what?" Benvolio stopped in the doorway.

"It isn't safe!" cried Romeo. "Go!"

Benvolio blinked at the two boys for a long moment before slowly glancing around the room, trying to glean what- if anything- could be so terrifying that it had his cousin and friend downright cowering on top of the refrigerator. There was no peril to be seen on the floors or the ceilings; he even checked to see if the stove was on, which fortunately, it was not (one more fire and the three of them would be banned from the kitchen for months). What on earth were Mercutio and Romeo so afraid of?

More in the interest of getting the two of them down before the cook walked in and chased them all out with a knife, Benvolio took a cautious step back out of the room. "Okay. Mind telling me what we're so afraid of?"

Mercutio just shook his head, tilting his neck back towards the ceiling. Romeo was a bit more coherent: "B-b-bug."

_Ah,_ Benvolio thought. _Well, that explains everything._

“And where is this dreaded bug?”

Slowly, Romeo reached out a hand towards the wine closet on the far side of the room; Benvolio’s eyes followed the direction of his finger, and with a sigh the teen took a few steps towards the doorway, snatching a magazine off the kitchen table as he did so. He wasn’t surprised when his action was met with loud protestations from his two cousins.

“No Benvolio! You’ll never be able to do it!”

“It’s huge! It’s bigger than anything I’ve ever seen! I’m not even sure if it’s a spider or not! it will kill you without blinking!”

“I’m not sure spider’s blink,” was Benvolio’s single reply, continuing to make his way towards the wine closet. Cautiously, he peered into the room; and sure enough, perched on the wall directly on the other side of the room was a fairly large, extremely ugly spider. Benvolio blinked at it for a moment, leaning in to see if he could identify the species; aside from a few markings on it’s back, however, there was very little that was distinct about his new friend. “Hello,” he whispered, taking a step into the room and out of sight of his friends.

Faintly, he could hear what sounded like Romeo crying in the background; he could make out Mercutio’s voice clear as day, chanting in a loud, rhythmic tone, “Left, right, left right! You can do it, soldier! Get in there and show that son of an arachnid who’s boss!”

Really, he mused, rolling his eyes. They were ridiculous sometimes.

A wicked thought struck him, and he drew back from the sider as a grin slowly spread across his face. It was surely against his morals to do something like this; then again, there were two teenagers cowering on top of the refrigerator, and in an effort to make tea last week Romeo had somehow managed to set boiled water aflame. Benvolio figured that he was entitled to a little fun himself. Taking a deep breath, he waited for a beat before letting out a shout.

“Oh god! It’s got me! It- _aughh!”_

Both crying and chanting were instantly replaced by panicked screaming, and Benvolio had to shove a fist into his mouth to stifle his laughter. The sound of a loud crash rang out, followed by Mercutio’s long and agonized cry of, _“Romeooooooo!”_ which left Benvolio only to conclude that somehow Romeo had managed to fall off the refrigerator. He could still hear what sounded like Romeo crying, and Mercutio was shouting out in between his incoherent panic, “Benvolio! Talk to me, Benny! Don’t leave me like this!” Quietly and calmly, Benvolio eased the spider onto the magazine in his hands.

“I’m going to call you Felix,” he remarked, smiling down at the creature, before taking a step out of the closet.

Sure enough, Romeo was on the floor, his head buried in his arms. Still on the fridge, Mercutio’s face lit up when he saw him. “Benvolio! You’re alive! Thank go- what is that?” His voice immediately dropped from euphoric relief to absolute disgust as his eyes fell on the magazine Benvolio held carefully in both hands.

“Why Mercutio,” Benvolio remarked as he opened the window, “I didn’t know you hated the Women’s Weekly fashions so much.”

“I’m more of a Vogue man myself- what the hell is on that magazine, and _why are you letting it scamper out the window Benvolio my god tell me you did not let that thing live-”_

Benvolio gave a somewhat-disappointed wave as Felix scurried off into the great unknown. Shutting the window again, he let out a sigh and rolled his eyes as his cousin curled up into a tighter ball on the ground.

“It’s going to come back,” Romeo was whispering over and over, sounding haunted. “It’s going to come back…”

“You guys really need to talk to some therapist,” Benvolio observed flatly before walking out of the room. He ignored Mercutio’s long shout of his name from behind him, followed by the somewhat desperate, “I don’t actually know how to get down from here- Ben, hey, _come back-_ ” as he ran up to his room to claim the television before either Romeo or Mercutio could collect themselves enough to get the chance. Sometimes being the only level-headed friend was exhausting; and then, sometimes it could just be fun.


End file.
